Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of unit level liquid crystal display device assembly process, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a method of unit level liquid crystal display device assembly process for liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS).
Descriptions of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional method of a liquid crystal display device assembly process for liquid crystal on silicon is provided, including following steps: cleaning silicon wafer and glass substrate 101; coating an alignment layer 102; coating frame adhesive 103; laminating the silicon wafer and the glass substrate 104; sawing the silicon wafer and the glass substrate which are singulated into cells by cell singulation 105; filling the cell with liquid crystal in a vacuum chamber 106; sealing a liquid crystal fill port 107; mounting 108; bonding wire 109; and encapsulating 120. FIG. 2 is another conventional method, including following steps: cleaning silicon wafer and glass substrate 201; coating alignment layers 202; coating frame adhesive 203; internal connecting glass substrate electrically 204; filling with liquid crystal by one drop filling (ODF) process 205; laminating the silicon wafer and the glass substrate into a laminated body 206; sawing the laminated body into cells 207; mounting 208; bonding wire 209; and encapsulating 210.
However, the prior art is not suitable for same set of equipment in different wafer size process (6-in, 8-in, or 12-in). For example, in the oblique evaporation process for coating alignment layer, the bigger the wafer size is, the bigger the vacuum deposition system requires. Therefore, coating alignment layer will take more time. Additionally, it will also take more time to fill with liquid crystal because of a bigger wafer size. Furthermore, because the prior art is applied to a whole wafer, the good bare dies cannot be picked in early step of process, the bad bare dies are also processed with good bare dies, thus it will take a lot of unnecessary expense. And the bond pad of the prior art is only on one of the two scribe and break areas. Further, the development time is longer because the cycle time of the process of the prior art is too long. And the circuit board of the liquid crystal module cannot be fabricated earlier than the liquid crystal assembly process.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.